


Birthday Plans

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I dont know I'm playing around with my own thoughts/ideas on ace-spectrum sex-positivity, Laith, Lance's Birthday, M/M, ace spectrum Keith, for some reason I don't see a lot of that kinda thing explored?, klance, sex-positive ace keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: At least once per year, Keith would go out of his way to plan a sensuous evening just for Lance to make sure that he was shown in a way that Lance connected with that he was loved.





	Birthday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard it was Lance's birthday today! Here's a thing! (I don't know where or how I managed to come up with this...)
> 
> Somehow ace-spectrum, sex-positive Keith worked his way into this. I don't know. I'm exploring things with this I guess...

* * *

At least once per year, Keith would go out of his way to plan a sensuous evening just for Lance. It was usually on a special occasion; an anniversary, Valentine's Day or some other random holiday throughout the year. Whilst sex wasn’t usually something Keith often thought about, he knew that it was something that Lance considered as a way to show his love and affection. Over the years, Keith’s confidence in himself in those sorts of situations had grown and he had been more than okay to compromise with Lance to find a balance that made _both_ of them happy.  
  
It wasn’t that Keith was disgusted by it, not at all. It was something he simply didn’t think about. He was completely on board with Lance initiating things whenever he wanted, however, Keith knew for a fact that on the rare occasions that Keith initiated things, Lance felt _cherished_. So he would make an effort at least once per year to surprise Lance, to make sure that he was shown in a way that _Lance_ connected with that he was loved.  
  
This year, Keith had decided to do something special for Lance’s birthday. For the past few years they had gone out on Lance’s birthday to celebrate with friends and family but this time, Keith had decided he wanted a quiet night in just with Lance. Whilst Lance was out for work, Keith had spent the day with Hunk, preparing a small meal and dessert that would be quick and easy to warm up while Lance showered at the end of the day. Keith had greeted Lance with a smile, pecking him on the cheek and wishing him a happy birthday. When Lance headed on into the shower, Keith hurried about their bedroom, scattering rose petals across the floor to the foot of their bed. He scattered a few on the bedside table as well and set out a couple of scented candles knowing that Lance loved the over the top presentation. Hurrying back to the kitchen, he took out the food that he’d prepared earlier and warmed it up. As Lance wandered out into the kitchen about half an hour later, Keith was putting the final touch on their table setting; a simple, small bouquet of red and blue flowers.  
  
“Keith?” Lance asked, his cheeks already going pink. He knew he shouldn't make a big deal out of it, after all, he and Keith had been dating for years now, but it still made his heart race and his cheeks warm whenever Keith went out of his way to be particularly romantic.  
  
“Surprise.” Keith chuckled, wrapping Lance up in a warm hug.  
  
Lance returned the hug, burying his face into Keith’s neck with a smile. “Thanks. This looks and smells amazing!”  
  
Keith rested his chin in his hand as Lance rambled on about the cake that his co-workers had made for him and where they’d taken him for lunch as they ate dinner. It didn’t sound like Lance had managed to get much work done that day but Keith supposed that was one of the perks of it being Lance’s birthday. The meal was small, so they both had more than enough room for dessert - dulce de leche cheesecake. Keith had never really been one for sweets, but after living with Lance for so many years, dulce de leche was something that basically became a staple in their house. Both men loved the stuff and it was something Keith had perfected over the years of watching Lance prepare jar upon jar of it.  
Lance had hummed appreciatively at the first bite, the sweet caramel flavour lingering well after the cake had been finished. Lance prepared coffee for them (as Keith hadn’t mastered it yet) and they sat at the kitchen table quietly talking about anything that popped into their minds.  
  
“Ah! I can't believe I almost forgot. Wait there,” Keith announced as he stood, moving to clear the dishes from the table. He quickly scurried off towards the bedroom.  
  
“Keith?” Lance called out when it seemed like Keith had been taking a while.  
  
“Just a tick!”  
  
“What are you even doing?”  
  
“…I’m getting your present, but I forgot where I hid it. Just...wait there.”  
  
In the bedroom, Keith lit the few candles he’d laid out and made sure that he had a couple of glasses of water and a damp cloth within reach as well. He checked the drawer for their other necessities and gave the room a quick glance over. Satisfied that he had everything they might want within reach, Keith retrieved the small blue box tied with silver ribbon and made his way back to the kitchen table.  
  
“How do you forget where you hid my present?”  
  
Keith smiled softly and leaned down to give Lance a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. “Well, I have a few hiding spots because sometimes  _someone_ likes to snoop.”  
  
“It was one time and it was by accident that I found it!” Lance grumbled, nudging Keith with his shoulder.  
  
Keith chuckled and placed the box on the table in front of Lance.  
  
“Happy birthday, Lance.”  
  
Lance’s expression lit up at the small box. Although Keith wasn't one for over the top romantic gestures, he was always bringing Lance home random gifts; things that he had seen that had either made him think of Lance or knew it would be something he’d like. Lance always felt particularly special when Keith brought things home for him because it meant that he was on Keith's mind.   
  
“Is it tickets to swim with the dolphins in the wild again?”  
  
“No…but it has been a few years since we did that so I could probably get them again for you.”  
  
Lance untied the silver bow and carefully peeled off the paper. Much to everyone’s dismay, and contrary to what they all would have expected of Lance, he never ripped the paper off. Under the blue paper was a nondescript navy blue box. Gently he lifted the box and peered at it. At first his heart had leapt up into his throat, thinking that it was perhaps a ring, but upon second glance the box was too large. Keith leaned over Lance, resting his chin on his shoulder and looping his arms around his neck loosely from behind.  
  
“You gonna open it?”  
  
Lance lifted the lid and couldn’t help the short gasp of surprise at what was there. Resting on a black velvet cushion was a silver link bracelet. It matched one that Keith wore perfectly, the only difference was a small letter ‘K’ charm that dangled from one of the links.  
  
“I think I’m going to combust, Keith! This is the sweetest thing!”  
  
“Honestly, I’m surprised I didn’t think of this present sooner, though I guess it’s kinda cheesy…”  
  
“No, no!” Lance exclaimed, finger gently brushing against the letter. “I love it. You know how much I love gestures like this.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“Help me put it on?”  
  
Keith’s arms tightened their hold and he turned his head slightly to brush his lips against Lance’s ear.  
  
“Maybe later. There’s still one other present I wanna give to you.”  
  
He could feel the shiver that ran through Lance’s body as he whispered to him.  
  
“O-oh?”  
  
“Mmhmm.” Keith straightened, his finger tips grazing over Lance’s chest as his arms slipped over Lance’s shoulders. “Come with me?”  
  
Lance was mesmerised as Keith took his hand, entwining their fingers together as he led them through the kitchen towards the bedroom. He leaned in and gave Lance a soft kiss before reaching behind him for the door handle and stepping backwards into the room, allowing their hands to fall. Lance paused in the door way, his gaze following the trail of rose petals up to the bed. He noted the soft, warm scent from the candles permeating the air and the flickering orange glow enhanced the atmosphere. Keith stood at the foot of their bed, giving Lance a soft smile and beckoning him closer. It wasn’t until Keith had brought his hands up to the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them that he found his voice.  
  
“Okay…” Lance said in barely a whisper as he closed their door. “ _Now_ I’m going to combust.”  
  
Keith chuckled softly before he nodded to Lance. “You too. I have _plans_ and they involve both of us being naked.”  
  
“You already had my interest when you said ‘other present’ but now I am extremely curious.”  
  
Keith tossed his shirt to the floor and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding both the denim and his underwear off and stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He was already barefoot. Keith peeled back the bed sheets and sat gingerly in the middle of the mattress, propped up against a pile of pillows, watching as Lance fumbled with his clothes while keeping his eyes set on Keith.  
  
“Not that I want to make you uncomfortable or anything," Lance began, "but…you look so cute sitting there like that.”  
  
A light blush dusted Keith’s cheeks at the compliment. “I had planned to sit a bit differently but…I can’t bring myself to.”  
  
Lance gave Keith a reassuring smile. “Hey, if you’re comfy there like that, that’s all that matters.”  
  
Keith watched as Lance stripped, enjoying the way the candlelight flickered and cast shadows over his body. He could definitely appreciate Lance’s broad shoulders, narrow waist and his long, lean legs. Keith let out a laugh as Lance gave a startled cry when he almost tripped as he took off a sock and beckoned him up onto the mattress when he was finally clothes-free.  
  
“So what are these plans of yours?” Lance asked, voice low as he crawled towards Keith.  
  
“Um…” Steeling himself, Keith leaned back against the pillows a little more, still sitting quite upright and parted his knees. He lightly tapped his chest with his hands, inviting Lance closer. “Sit against me?”  
  
Giving a little nod, Lance turned so his back was facing Keith and shuffled back a little before leaning against him.  
  
“Like this?”  
  
“Closer,” Keith said, slipping his arms underneath Lance’s to wrap around his torso and pull him flush against his body. “ _Against_ me.”  
  
Lance inhaled sharply at the contact. Keith’s chin rested over Lance’s shoulder, warm breath fanning across his neck. Lance wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands, so he rested them on Keith’s knees. After a few moments, Lance began to relax against Keith as he peppered soft kisses on Lance’s shoulder. Keith’s hands drew trails over Lance’s torso, travelling up and down, following an invisible map. Lance’s eyes fluttered closed, losing himself in the sensation of Keith’s body warm against his back and the light touches of Keith’s fingers across his skin.  
  
“No wonder you like it when I just do this for you,” Lance murmured, turning his face towards Keith. His body was pleasantly humming, completely relaxed beneath Keith’s hands.  
  
“I think it feels a bit different for me when you do it, but…I’m glad you like it.”  
  
“I don’t get those tingles that you do, but this is still nice…”  
  
Lance’s breath hitched as Keith’s hands traveled past his navel and glided over his thighs, giving a gentle squeeze. He curled his fingers and gently grazed his nails along the part of Lance’s outer thigh that he could reach, trailing up over his stomach and further up to a pert nipple.  
  
“Still nice?”  
  
He let out a shaky exhale and nodded, his blue eyes looking down to Keith’s hands as they danced over his skin.  
  
It was a deliciously slow build; Keith’s hands ghosted over Lance’s thighs, they lightly scratched his sides and stomach, they rubbed and teased his chest as soft lips would leave a mixture of light and searing kisses at his neck. Lance had no idea how long they sat there but he couldn’t help the soft whine that escaped him when deft fingers followed along his hip bones and combed through the coarse hair between his legs.  
  
“Lance?”  
  
“It’s good,” Lance breathed. “So good.”  
  
He could feel Keith’s smile against his shoulder briefly before his brain short circuited, warm breath and husky words filling his ear.  
  
“Can I touch you?”  
  
“Yes, oh my god, _yes_.”  
  
It took only seconds for Keith to reach beside him for the bottle of lubricant and to squeeze some onto his palm. Lance would have been embarrassed about the moan that escaped him had he not already been wound up so tightly. Keith kept his hand curled firmly against the base of Lance’s cock for a few moments before slowly dragging his hand upwards. Lance bit his lip and turned towards Keith, barely muffling a pleasured whine.  
  
“You sound really good,” Keith said softly, gaze flicking down to watch what he was doing for a moment. “I like the sounds you make.”  
  
He picked up the pace of his hand as his other teased Lance’s chest.  
  
“Ah!” Lance arched against Keith, one hand reaching up to tangle in Keith’s hair.  
  
“I like doing this for you,” he murmured. “Making you feel good.”  
  
Keith twisted his wrist and Lance let out another moan as he slipped against Keith. Keith shifted with him, though he did wrap his arm around Lance’s chest a little tighter so he wouldn’t slip any more. Any further and it would be awkward for Keith to continue at the pace and angle that Lance was enjoying so much.  
  
“Know why I like doing this for you, Lance?”  
  
Keith quickened the pace, paying particular attention to the head of Lance’s cock, currently leaking and pulsing in his hand. Lance would have asked why but Keith had other ideas and before he could string a sentence together, Lance a writhing mess in Keith’s arms. Keith murmured sweet praises and adorations in Lance’s ear, each whispered word and firm stroke bringing him closer and closer to release.  
  
“K-kei— _why_?” Lance managed to ask in a brief, brief respite as he searched for Keith’s lips despite the awkward angle. Lance knew the answer. He always knew the answer. He could see it every day in Keith's soft smiles and those random gifts he brought home. He could feel it in the way that Keith would melt against him in a hug and in the way he allowed Lance to show affection for him.  
  
“Because I love _you_ , Lance,” Keith replied, kissing Lance as best he could while he worked Lance over the edge.  
  
Lance arched against Keith, hands tangling in his hair and tugging slightly as his hips stuttered in time with Keith’s slowing strokes. Slowly, slowly Lance’s hands fell from Keith’s hair, flopping beside him as his chest heaved from exertion. The arm that had been holding Lance against him and loosened its hold and Keith was now running his hand soothingly over Lance’s torso. Carefully he loosened his hold of Lance’s cock and reached over for the damp cloth beside him, taking the time to clean up Lance properly before wiping his hand. He blew out the candles before he shuffled the pair of them down into the bed so that they were no longer sitting propped up and slid out from behind Lance. With a happy smile, Lance pulled Keith to his side, and allowed him to snuggle against him.

"Do you need me to help you?" 

Keith shook his head, squeezing Lance in a brief hug. “No, I'm good. Just this is more than okay."  
  
Mindlessly, Lance ran his hands through Keith’s hair, knowing that he quite enjoyed the sensation.

"Happy birthday, Lance.”  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss onto the top of Keith’s head.


End file.
